fiveroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fair Fortune
The Fair Fortune is a roleplaying adventure set in a high-class city. Room One: Entrance and Guardian The PCs are told of a place called the "Fountain of Fair Fortune". The town is abuzz with the news that the following day is the appointed day for entrance to the fountain, and the PCs are led to believe that unimaginable fortune lies in wait at the waters of the fountain. They are told, "Once a year, between the sunrise and sunset on the longest day of the year, a single person is given the chance to fight their way to the fountain, bathe in its waters, and recieve great fortune forevermore." The next day approaches and they follow masses of people heading toward an enchanted garden high on a hill, protected by high walls and strong magic. Any perception check or detect magic cast will spot at least some of the great aura coming off the walls. Upon further inspection, the walls seem to be insanely high, with no clear entrance. When the sky is ablaze with the first glimmers of sun, a small crack in the wall opens. The crowd surges forward, everyone yelling their claims to bathe in the waters of the fountain. "I'm sick!" one shouts, "I've lost everything!" another shouts, and so on and so forth. Creeping vines suddenly shoot out of the crack in the wall and weave themselves among the crowd, grabbing the feet of the PCs (it is unusual that it grabs more than one, perhaps this is orchestrated by a powerful wizard the PCs know, or by a magic item they are given, etc. at DM's discretion). They are whisked into the bottom portion of the garden and the wall magically reforms right behind them. As it does, all sounds from the outside cease. Room Two: Puzzle or Roleplaying Challenge The PCs find themselves in an immaculate garden, although no one seems to tend it. Rare herbs and plants grow along a walkway leading up the side of the mountain that this garden seems to be built around. They meet no obstacle until they reach the foot of the hill leading up. There, however, lies a monstrous white worm, bloated beyond belief and quite apparently blind. As they approach, it turns its head toward them, and in Common, says "Pay me the proof of your pain," then lowers its head again. It does not seem to want to attack the party, but has absolutely no interest in moving either. If they attack the monster, it does nothing but hiss at them, and fortitude saves must be made until someone fails. The failing person becomes blind, and, when failing again, starts to feel overwhelming doom pass over them. As they start to cry, the monstrous snake leans up and licks their tears away, and immediately crawls into a hole. as it does so, the path reveals to them and they see no further obstacle to the top of the mountain. Room Three: Trick or Setback The PCs continue to climb the slope, but notice that eventually, the scenery around them doesnt change anymore, it's the same thing over and over. They notice words carved into the ground in front of them, "Pay me the fruit of your labors." The PCs will make it no farther up the hill, no matter how hard they may try. If they do nothing, the slope will become so steep as to send them sliding back down to where the worm lay and they must try to keep climbing. Someone will eventually fail a fort save and begin to sweat. As they do, the words will disappear and the PCs can continue. Room Four: Climax, Big Battle, or Conflict As the PCs continue up the hill, they will come to a stream. In the stream, they see a rock with the inscription, "Pay me the treasures of your past." Here the PCs will not be able to cross the stream. Any attempt will have the current push them back to shore. The PCs must eventually sit. As they do, a gaseous swarm envelops their heads. They begin to lose their thoughts, and eventually a bridge will appear. They must make a succesful will save to remember what they came for, and if not, must start again. Room Five: Reward, Revelation, Plot Twist At the top of the hill sits the Fountain of Fair Fortune. Its waters will instantly heal any ill effects on the PCs and on the top, they will find a special crystal. This crystal is either highly valuable or highly magical (or both), at the DM's discretion. Additional Notes There are many possible motivations for the PCs to go on this quest. *A member of the party has lost a limb and the Fountain can regrow it. *A member of the party has come under a terrible affliction or disease and the Fountain can heal it. *A powerful merchant has a buyer for the fabled crystal and will pay a finder's fee for its retrieval. *One of the local legends tells of the crystal's tremendous magical power which would benefit the party.